Passion
by dancelikeheya
Summary: "Ever since I met you, I've felt something, something I haven't felt with anyone else ever before. When I wake up every single morning in your arms, I feel so complete. When I'm not with you, I feel like I'm missing part of me." Fimogen. One-Shot


**AN: **This is my first degrassi fic and I hope you all like it. It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I sadly own nothing in this fic :(

OH! And to readers of Love in the Darkest of Times, I'm sorry, but I ran out of inspiration for it and I have an idea that I'm going to start after my trip :)

* * *

Fiona collapsed on the couch after a big, stressful day at work. She shooed away Arthur as he walked over on his stump little legs, ball in his mouth, dropping in at her feet, growling at her as her hand told him to go away, the ball rolling around on the ground below her feet.

She heard the door open and close from her place on the couch, her eyes drawing closed in tiredness, struggling to stay open as she heard Imogen's voice. "Fi?" she called out as she took off her shoes and hung up her coat, the weather pretty chilly for Toronto in this time of year.

"Couch," Fiona called, her voice tired and laced with the sleep her body wanted her to have.

She heard Imogen walk over to the couch as she opened her eyes, her girlfriend poking into her view now, sitting on the couch next to her. "Hey babe," Imogen told her, kissing her on the lips. "How was work?" she asked her as she cuddled into her side.

"Stressful," she told her as she explained what had gone done at work, from the angry man who just barged in and started yelling to her co-worker who won't stop hitting on her and doesn't seem to get the fact that she's taken, by a girl.

"Well, you are pretty hot," she told her as she laughed jokingly, causing Fion to laugh softly.

"Well, good thing I have a pretty hot girlfriend then," she said to Imogen. "How was your day?" she asked her.

"Good," she told her as she explained to her that she'd finished her last piece of art. "And it's based on you," she told her as she laced their fingers together.

"Aw," Fiona commented as she kissed her softly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Come on," she told her, pulling her up of the couch, suddenly not tired since her girlfriend walked in.

"Where are we going?" Imogen asked her as she followed Fiona into their bedroom. It was standard size, filled with not only pictures of them, but art that Imogen had made. She had drawings and paintings of Fiona and of things that inspired her all over their walls.

"We're going on a date," Fiona told her as she grabbed a dress and took it to the bathroom to put on.

"Why?" she asked her as she put on a dress herself, a long red one with lace on the bottom, strapless and just down to her knees.

"Why not?" Fiona said back as she walked out of the bathroom, a long white dress that went down to her knees, a thin strap that went around her neck some embroidery on the back to finish it all off.

"You look beautiful," Imogen told her as she walked forward slowly, taken away by her beauty, wrapping her arms around Fiona's waist as she kissed her on the lips softly. They both stood there, entranced by each other's beauty.

"I could say the same for you," Fiona told her as she pulled out of the kiss, kissing her forehead softly, lingering as she pressed their foreheads together, their eyes meeting.

"Come on, are we going to go on that date or not?" she asked her as she pulled away, excited to see where Fiona was going to take her.

"Of course," she told her as she led her downstairs, quickly shoving a box into her purse before continuing on and taking her downstairs.

After graduation about 5 years ago, Fiona and Imogen both went to New York, both at NYU. They visited with Eli and Clare, who both went to Tisch School of the Arts. Fiona felt right at home in their apartment in the middle of New York, a 2 minute walk to Times Square and a 5 minute walk to Central Park, a place they went to often, sitting under this special oak tree they always sat under.

And that's where Fiona took her, or close to there anyway. She took her to a restaurant that she loved to go to when she was younger, a small Italian place that served some of the best pasta in the city.

"I love this place," Imogen commented as they walked into the little building, a small place, it seated maybe 30, if they were lucky, but Imogen and Fiona always had a place there.

"Hello," the server said as Fiona told him the group name and he lead her to a quiet, but not too quiet section. It was the quieter section of the place, older people and couples come back here for the lack of noise that the rest of the place consisted of.

A waiter came and told them the specials and quickly brought them their drinks before leaving them to look at the menus.

"Thank you," Imogen told her, as she smiled softly, looking at her girlfriend with a look of adoration.

Fiona smiled softly, holding no response but taking her hand and squeezing it as she ordered, and as they ate their meals, feeding each other the food that they had gotten, laughing if they missed the others mouths or a bit of sauce got onto their chin, wiping it off with their thumb and then chuckling softly.

Finally, after what felt like ages, they finally finished their food and got ready to go before Fiona spoke up. "Im," she said and she watched as Imogen turned to her as she went to get her coat, nodding and letting her know that she had her full attention. Fiona took a deep breath now, nervous about how she was going to say this. "Ever since I met you, I've felt something, something I haven't felt with anyone else ever before. When I wake up every single morning in your arms, I feel so complete. When I'm not with you, I feel like I'm missing part of me. You, Imogen Hope Moreno, complete me. Without you, I feel lost, and I feel empty, and when I'm with you, whether it's during the good times or the bad times, I feel like we can do anything we want," Fiona said, her breath shaky as she got the words out, noticing how Imogen's expression kept changing as she realised what Fiona was doing, tears of joy coming out of her eyes, people watching now, interested in what was going on.

"Oh my God," Imogen said, covering her mouth as she gasped at Fiona who was on the floor in front of her, uttering the words.

"Will you marry me?"

To answer. She took her, and she kissed her, her arms going around Fiona's neck. As they pulled away, they heard clapping and cheering, but to Fiona, all she heard was Imogen just repeating yes over and over and over.

XoXoXoX

The time had come. Months of planning for this, and it was finally here. Their wedding.

Everyone was there, from Eli and Clare, to Adam and Drew. Their parents sitting side by side and it felt like only yesterday that Fiona was calling Mr and Mrs. Moreno to ask for their blessing. Her father came home just for the wedding and of course, Declan, happy to see his sister truly happy, and giving Imogen the typical 'you hurt her, I'll hurt you' talk after they announced their wedding.

Fiona stood at the front, next to the man who was to wed them. She was waiting for Imogen, to see what she was wearing, as neither had seen each other prior to the wedding. Finally, she appeared. Her arms in her fathers, she looked radiant. A long white dress that went down to her ankles, strapless and ribbons in the middle, a smile on her face as she walked.

Imogen smiled as she too reached the front, looking at her soon to be wife in front of her. _I love you _she mouthed to her as the man started talking, but they were just staring at each other, saying the typical vows, and the ones they wrote for each other, sweet and tender. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that, Fiona and Imogen Moreno-Coyne kissed passionately in front of their cheering friends and family.

* * *

**AN: **And that is that, I might write one about their first child, but not now :) For any questions PM me or message me on tumblr **dancelikeheya . tumblr . com**


End file.
